Hetalia Hunger Games
by crystal97
Summary: Hetalia version of the hunger games. Lovina volunteers for her sister Feliciana in the reaping. Antonio is the male tribute and looks utterly devasted. Francis (2P! France) is their druken mentor. She needs to stay alive. i'm horrible at summaries and most of you have already seen the HG so it isn't necessary as much. 2P and Nyotalia characters. Rated 'T' based on the HG movie


Crystal: so guys Giselle has decided to write a full out story. Guys thank her…she is the creator of Gypsy Heart and Dreaming to Sing, but I took over after the first chapters since she had no inspiration. So give this story a chance :D  
Giselle: hey guys so I recently watched the hunger games for the 10th time. I just love that movie! So I had this idea…Hetalia Hunger Games!  
Story: Hetalia Hunger Games by Giselle  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR HETALIA  
NOTE: This story will be based on the events of the hunger games movie and book and if you guys like the stories I will do a trilogy for this story. Another for catching fire, and mockingjay.  
WARNING: rated 'T' for language, blood and violence, also some of the things that happened in this story will be made up thus the reason why it's fiction. The character won't correlate as much with the real character and neither will they're ages. There will be 2P!characters and Nyotalia characters

Genre: Romance, slight humor, adventure? Science fiction

Pairings: SPAMANO, PRUCAN, GERITA, USUK others will be declared later

Character representation:  
Katniss: Lovina Romana Vargas (fem!Romano)  
Glimmer: Anne Marie (2p!Austria)  
Peeta: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)  
Cinna: Brandon Carriedo (my OC!Mexico)  
Haymitch: Francis Bonnefoy (2P!France)  
Caesar: Ivan Bravingsky(Russia)  
Effie : Elizabetha Hedevary (Hungary)  
Prim: Feliciana Italy Vargas (fem!Italy)  
Gale: Alfred F. Jones (America)  
Rue: Madeline Williams (Canada)  
Thresh: Gilbert Beildsmitch (Prussia)  
Madge: Alice Kirkland (fem!England)  
Clove: Bella (2P!Belgium)  
Cato: Erick (2P!Netherlands)  
Marvel: Fidel (2P!Cuba)

The Reaping

There was a rebellion. 13 districts against the rich and more advance capitol. The war was lost and the capitol gave consequences. District 13 was obliterated the others gave in to Capitol rule, not daring to be its next victims. The country of Hetalia (lol not Panem) was the result of this rebellion. The capitol wanted to show it was 'compassionate' and so they gave the most 'reasonable' consequences with a new statement that was to be followed to exactitude or else they would all perish. It said as follows:

"_As a reminder of the superiority of the capitol, each of the twelve districts must send a young female, and a young male between the ages of 12-18 to be sent into an arena to fight to the death. There will be a total of 24 tributes that will fight in a publicly televised arena in which only one tribute shall survive. The victor will receive the victory as well as riches unimaginable. This being forth we will ensure that another rebellion is at all cost abolished for the sake of peace."_

~~xXXx~~

"NO!" a loud cry was heard from a small beaten up house. This was district 12; one of the poorest districts out of the twelve around its shining capitol.

"Shh, it's okay Feli. You're okay", a brunette teen whispered soothingly to a girl that looked similar to her. The one who had spoken was Lovina Romana Vargas currently she had her long brunette locks in a braid that reached half way down her back. Her eyes were hazel with a hint of emerald in them. Her skin was fair and she had curl sticking out from the side of her head.

"But it was me! I was there in the arena dying", the girl named Feli cried.

"No, it's not Feli, you're name is only in there once they won't pick you. There's no need to be afraid", Lovina whispered. She and her sister Feliciana Italy Vargas were twins, but after the death of their dad Feliciana had become so fragile and innocent. Almost as if she were 12, but both of them were actually 16, and Lovina just hated when she cried. It broke her heart immensely and she was angered with her mother for having become distant, while she had to search for food to sustain her and her sister.

Feliciana was a girl with auburn hair and big honey brown eyes. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she cried in her sisters arms shaking with fear. "Look just go back to sleep, okay I'll come back in a bit", Lovina smiled kissing her forehead.

"Okay, Lovi", Feliciana sniffed as she covered herself with the thin covers on the bed she and her sister shared. Lovina sighed smiling sadly at her before placing on her hunting clothing. It consisted of a black top with a brown leather jacket black pants and brown boots to her knees. Before heading out their cat hissed at her. They called him buttercup although Lovina would much rather kill the thing. They both dislike each other and would glare at each other. Yes, the cat glared at her and hissed.

Lovina frowned and smacked her lips. "I'll still castrate you", she said smugly before ignoring it and heading out the door. She walked trough part of her district a bit saddened. Everywhere there were poor conditions. Beaten up houses like hers. Barefoot children, old men scraping off meat off of bones, and woman washing their thrashed up clothes. It was such a sad sight and Lovina cursed under her breath, "Fuck, if only we didn't live under these fucking circumstances".

She went to a fence surrounding her district. It was supposed to be electrified, but since everyone was already pretty screwed up in poverty the peace keepers couldn't care more. And so, Lovina easily slid over to the other side of the fence. She looked around the forest that lay before her. This was the forest, she had relied on for four years of her life to survive. She had to thank her father who had taught her how to hunt with a bow and arrow made by hand.

She had someone else to help her with this. Alfred. They had met him after she was hunting game and he had caught her by his traps. He was only 14 while she was only 12, and he had offered her unconditional help in hunting for game. Without hesitation they became best friends. He always had her back and she had his in every situation. Lovina ran into the woods looking for something. Upon reaching a thick tree she reached under it pulling out a wooden bow and from a whole at the top she pulled her sheath with arrows.

She went on preparing for whatever game she was to kill. She encountered a deer and just as she was about to shoot someone interrupted. "So what are you going to do after you kill that deer? Ahahahaha", she heard someone loudly laugh. The deer ran for its life. Lovina turned around to see none other than Alfred. He was a blonde with short hair and a stubborn cowlick, He had big blue eyes behind a pair of rimless glasses and was flashing a white grin at her.

Lovina huffed and glared, "Fuck, Alfred damn you! You let that piece of meat run away." Alfred chuckled at her anger, but he knew her already to know it doesn't last.

"What were you going to do with that big thing anyways", he chuckled. "Well…as a matter of fact I was going to trade it for something else as I always do", she crossed her arms.

"Okay, Lovi, come here", he just continued to chuckle as they headed for the prairie. They sat down as Alfred pulled out a piece of bread. Lovina's eyes widened as she felt herself drool. "Oh crap, is that like fucking real?" she said splitting in half sniffing it to see if it wasn't spoiled.

"It had to be. I traded it for a squirrel", he said munching on his piece.

"So how many times is your name in this year?" Lovina asked as her thoughts directed to the reaping.

"42", he said nonchalantly. Lovina's eyes widened that was really risky for him. There were high chances he could be pulled out in the reaping. "You?" he asked. "16", she said just a bit concerned. She was in a pretty risky position as well. "We could run away, you know", Alfred said suddenly. Lovina chuckled bitterly, "if only, but unfortunately we can't".

"Why, we definitely could. You, I, your mother, prim, and my family together; Then I could be able to find my lost twin sister. Mother, always said she was in another district for reasons she just doesn't want to tell me. We could live off the land", he said thoughtfully.

"Alfred, it's really impossible I just couldn't imagine Prim in the woods. It's just impossible", Lovina sighed.

"Well then I guess now that we think of it, it is sort of impossible. Happy Hetalia Hunger Games", he had a sad expression, but then smiled with a chuckle. "And may the odds be ever in your favor", she laughed back making a fake British accent.

"You sound a bit like Alice that sound pretty good", Alfred chuckled. Lovina punched him lightly as they both laughed.

"Anyways I think it's almost time for that shit we should get ready", Lovina sighed standing up and wiping herself. "Yeah", Alfred answered standing up as well.

~~xXXx~~

As Lovina reached her home she found Feliciana already ready. She had a white dress shirt with short sleeves. Her shirt would get out because now it was too big for her since of their low food income. Lovina smiled softly at her as she tried to comfort her troubled look. She tucked in her shirt into her blue skirt.

"Tuck in your shirt little kitten. You look beautiful", Lovina chuckled lightly.

A woman came up to her. She was a brunette with her hair in a bun. She had pale and dull brown eyes and a small mouth. It was their mother. "I reserved something for you too", she muttered softly. Lovina nodded coldly before turning to smile at Feliciana again. After Lovina had bathed she looked hesitantly at the jean pale blue dress that had been laid out for her.

"Let me help you, please", Chiara, their mother, whispered. Lovina sighed, but nodded as her mother helped her get dressed. Chiara had placed her hair in a braid and wrapped it so it made a very nicely sculpted bun. Chiara smiled and whispered, "Now you look beautiful too".

Feliciana and Lovina headed for the plaza and Feliciana had begun to shake as she saw the peacekeepers taking blood from the kids. "L-Lovi, I'm s-scared", she said terrified.

"Feli, its okay it's just a pinch, okay?" Lovina assured her. 'I'll make sure', Lovina glared as they had taken her blood sample. She went with the girls of her age finding Alice Kirkland. Alice was a friend of hers, but Alice was a bit resentful for she liked Alfred, but thought Lovina liked him. "Hey", Alice told her. "Hey", Lovina answered back a bit nervous. Alice wore a silky and billowing white dress with a bird pin. It was a mockingjay. Her ash blonde hair was let loose and her emerald eyes really fit her outfit. "Are you nervous?" Alice asked her. "Yeah, I have a reason to", Lovina sighed in frustration. They were interrupted by taps from the microphone.

At the front stood the capitol person that always summoned the tributes for their district. Elizabetha Hedevary. A zappy, over exaggerated, bubbly woman. Her outfit was pretty exaggerated too. It was a very puff skirt with the top the color of an ugly and nasty bugger green, with pointy sleeves. Her shoes looked like sneakers and were black which just made her look ridiculous. The only thing that seemed normal was her long brown locks and the small fragile flower in her hair. Even her face was normal and her eyes looked naturally green.

"Welcome! Welcome!" she announced in a very chirpy voice. "Welcome to the annual 74th Hetalia Hunger Games reaping", she continued. "Now before we pick our tributes let us watch this video brought to you straight from the capitol!" she chirped. This woman was indeed, extremely over exaggerated.

"Not this shit again", Lovina muttered under her breath. It was always the same video about the whole crap on the country out of the ashes and the games, and the victor. After the video Elizabetha was the only one to clap. "Well…let's pick, and as always may the odds be ever in your favor, ladies first", Elizabetha beamed. 'That's how twisted all of you are', Lovina thought. Elizabetha stuck her hand in the bowl with names. She stuck her tongue out childishly as if it were a kid trying to reach for something out of its reach.

She finally pulled out one name and cleared her throat. She opened the note and read it out loud, "Feliciana Italy Vargas". Lovina and Feliciana paled. Feliciana was in complete shock as the kids cleared out the way so she could walk. Feliciana walked up trembling. Until the peacekeepers were around her to walk her up to stage. Lovina shook her head and ran. "Feli…Feli!" she yelled running to her. The peace keepers tried to hold her back. "No! FELI!No, fuck! I volunteer! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Lovina yelled at the top of her lungs.

"A volunteer wonderful! Come here, dear", Elizabetha lightened up. Feliciana shook her head, "Lovi, no". Lovina grabbed her face and kissed her forehead.

"Leave now! Go with mom", she whispered. Feliciana shook her head and began to scream before Alfred scooped her up and pulled her back. "No! Lovina!"

Lovina was completely pale as she went up to the stage. "Now tell me your name, dear", Elizabetha asked her. "Lovina Romana Vargas", she muttered. "I bet anything that was your sister?" she asked. "Yes", Lovina whispered. The whole crowd for the first time raised three fingers to their lips and pointed them upwards. It was a sign of good bye and good luck for her. The male tribute was finally pulled out. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo".

Lovina had heard the name before, but at seeing him it was all clear as to who he was. It was the boy who had saved her from starvation at 12. She remembered that messy mop of chocolate brown curls and those deep emerald and soft smile he had given her.

_Flashback_

_Lovina cried as her stomach growled. It was raining horribly and she was completely soaked and ill. She walked trying to find even a small trace of food, but she was immediately scared off by the people. All she wanted was something to give her energy she really yearned for. She fell by nearby tree sobbing._

"_I'm so sorry, Feli", she whispered to herself. She would die there and then. Who could possibly care for her sister? She still smelled the fresh bread coming out of the nearby bakery. A boy her age was seen coming out of there. He had dark chocolate brown curls and emerald eyes. He had black pants, a white shirt and a white apron._

_He was taking out the trash and gasped when he saw her. Lovina looked at him with her dying eyes as she saw the boy go back into the bakery. She thought nothing of it as she rested her head on the floor, and the rain continued to pour on her almost lifeless and weak body. She moved her head up as she heard trashing and screams from the bakery._

"_(1) Eres un bueno para nada! Quemastes el maldito pan. Diablos, daselo a los puercos", a woman was heard scream. That same teen came out with a red and bruising cheek as he threw a loaf at the pigs next to the bakery. He smiled at her and threw the other complete loaf at her. She couldn't believe her eyes. The boy just smiled again before hurrying inside. Lovina picked the bread and ran with whatever energy she had left._

"_Just wait what we're having tonight, Feli", she grinned._

_End of flashback_

The boy looked at her with a familiarity as they both shook hands. "Our tributes from district 12", Elizabetha cheered. They were directed to a room where they would receive their final goodbyes. The first were of course her mother and Feliciana. Feliciana sobbed hugging her sister tightly. "Lovi, you have to win. You can. You must! Promise me!" she cried. Lovina nodded as she felt a knot at her throat, but she knew crying would in no way help her and so she bottled up that emotion.

" I promise, but please, just calm down", Lovina whispered as she rubbed Feliciana's back soothingly. "Promise me…you'll be safe…you know how to h-hunt. Y-You can win", Feliciana said hopefully. "Yes, I can. I'm smart to do so and yes I can hunt", Lovina nodded assuring. Feliciana nodded wiping her tears. "Be safe", she muttered. "I will", Lovina smiled kissing her forehead.

Lovina then pulled a cold expression as she directed her mother. "You can't zone out again", she said emotionally at first.

"I-" Chiara began. "You can't!" Lovina raised her voice now angry. "You just can't! I'm not going to be here…you have to take care of her… you can't just be like when dad died", Lovina looked at her as she saw her expression twist into one about to burst in tears. "I won't" Chiara muttered.

"Don't cry, please", Lovina's expression softened. She just couldn't stay mad at her mother after all she gave birth to her. Lovina hugged her mother tightly before the peacekeepers came in to take them away; Feliciana having the same reaction as in the reaping. The next person that entered surprised Lovina. It was Alice. Alice same up her quickly and hugged her. "I believe in you", she muttered.

"Thank you", Lovina smiled. Alice took her mockingjay pin and handed it to Lovina. "Here I want you to wear this pin", she smiled at Lovina. "But it's your pin", Lovina said hesitantly.

"I want you to wear it in the arena", Alice smiled softly. The peacekeeper came in and Alice hugged her one more time before exiting. Finally Alfred entered and hugged Lovina tightly.

"You can win. I believe in you. You can hunt and shoot to perfection", he said a bit desperately as if he couldn't believe she had been chosen, and that was probably it. He hugged her again more tightly, "You can do it, Lovi", he whispered.

"Okay", she muttered.

The peacekeeper had once again come in, "its time", he informed both of them. "See you around, Lovi", he smiled. Lovina nodded and begged him desperately, "Al, please take care of them! Don't let them starve!" she begged as he nodded to her. The door was closed before a few seconds later the peacekeepers escorted her to the car that would take her to the train to the capitol. The whole way there Elizabetha talked non-stop. Lovina could only tune her out. All she was thinking about was her sister and her mom.

Now that she wasn't there they had to rely on each other to survive. She wasn't there to protect them anymore. When they had finally reached the train, Elizabetha was the first to get one. Lovina turned back to the crowd biding them farewell before she slowly got on the train. This was it. She was officially a tribute for the hunger games. When she got on she saw amazed at the glut of food on the tables. Everything was completely sophisticated. From crystal chandeliers to the fanciest of foods that not even a million deer and squirrel could pay up for.

Antonio sat on the chairs with her as they stared at Elizabetha. "I'll go look for Francis, he must be in the bar car", she chirped going out. Antonio smiled at her, "hey". She ignored him, but he continued to pester her. His patience had finally seemed to disappear and he said slightly stern, "you know it's never bad to get a bit of help here". She looked at him shocked as she remembered the time of the bread he gave her. They stayed quiet, but it was short-lived as a blonde blue eyed man came in. He looked completely drunk and walked sloppy.

He looked at them as he sat. "Okay, so what's the plan", Antonio asked. "I'm just here for the ice, Mon Cher, have you seen it?" he asked them. "No", Antonio said confused. He saw down not very much pleased as Antonio tried taking his drink away. "What advice", Antonio said sternly. Francis pushed him back and said sarcastically, "If you really want advice here it is: prepare the probability of the event of your eminent death". Antonio glared as he tried taking his drink again, but was pushed back. Francis stood up and left a bit angry. Antonio stood up to go after him, "I'll go talk to him".

"But it's not use. That bastard won't listen", Lovina told him. "I have to still try", he said before leaving her alone. She was actually glad to be alone. Maybe there was a chance that she could reflect. She just couldn't get it out of her head that she was really going in that arena and she was going to have to kill other kids for her to survive. She looked at the window as she stood up, and saw the trees pass by so incredibly fast. All she could think of now was what others before her must of thought before they died on this very same train.

Did she really have any chance in the arena? Or did she have to put it in her head that she was going to die?

"You're a good for nothing! You burned the damn bread. Damn it, feed it to the pigs"

Giselle: well that's the end for this chapter. Please, pretty please review. I need to know if it's good or not or else I can just take this story off for good.


End file.
